


Ransom Drysdale is Not Always an A-Hole

by sutyinabox



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Ransom has a soul, Slight Smut, and Marta loves him, but it's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutyinabox/pseuds/sutyinabox
Summary: Look, I love Ransom being a dick as much as anyone, but I can't help but think that he has a soft side in him.Fortunately, Marta agrees, and has to remind him a lot.Also, we're going to forget the whole murder thing. For now.***This may potentially be made in to a series of little stories. I am open to input and prompts as far as the eye could see.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

The blue hue from the moonlight that came through the bare floor-to-ceiling windows shined on her olive skin, like it was meant to only be seen on her.

Marta had gotten lost in the moment just briefly, when the right jolt of her hips set her nerves a blaze and ripped a moan from her throat. She was quick to come back, looking down at Ransom, who was under and inside her, the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face give the most recent reaction.

Her hips continued their languid pace, she leaned down to touch him, to touch everything- his stomach, his chest, shoulders, neck and jawline. It was something he loved, the most delicate of touches, the warmth of her skin- not just during sex, but anytime ever.

_Marta learned early on that Ransom reacted to touch. Lord knows he didn’t have a lot of affectionate people in his life, before her, and his family, sans Harlan, were as cold as the New England air any time after October. He was starving for it. It started small, her fingers brushing against his when they’d find themselves alone in the same room at Harlan’s home. She couldn’t be sure what tempted her to do that. She always knew there was a softer side, even if it took some digging. He would try to hold her hands in return. It soon progressed to those hands sliding up and down the other side of his sweaters, primarily the skin of his lower back, that was his favorite_.

Ransom let out a shaky breath when Marta leaned over, gently kissing him, the new angle getting the best of both of them. He tried to move under her, but she was in charge this time. She was tiny, no question about that, she could barely straddle his thighs if she wanted to, but determination was her strong point. Her hips continued moving at an exquisitely slow pace. There was no rush, no fear of being caught, no schedules, no worries.

“ Stay with me, mi amor,” she whispered, sensing that he was a little dazed, brain going cloudy. Her hands traveled up and down his sides, clenching a little harder around him, and he let out a groan that she could feel in her chest.

****

_Marta had been sitting in the library, reading during the family dinner. Those she tried to actively avoid, but stayed in case Harlan’s blood pressure got too high as a result. At the very least, she would eatdinner beforehand, an excuse to not be in the dining room. There had been many chances to leave with Ransom, but when in the house, Harlan was first priority._

_There was a debate going on at the table, hardly their worst, not even enough to break her concentration from her book._

_Then came Linda’s roaring, blood curling voice._

_“ I’m sure you know all about my mistakes, Ransom, you were the biggest one.”_

_Marta dropped the book to her lap, mouth agape . Right away, Harlan, and even Richard, bellowed out against the crude comment- Linda fought back with a poor defense. It was all just noise to her. Once she heard Ransom’s chair push back from the table, she jumped from hers._

_The front door slammed shut as she rounded the corner to the main hallway, scurrying past the other entrance to the dining room where the bickering continued and absolutely no one paid any attention to her, not even when she threw open the front door._

_“ Hey!” she called out to him, as he had already made it to the bottom of the steps. The cold air bit at her skin, her sweater proving useless. “ Ransom!”_

_She managed to stop him as he rounded the back of his car. She knew he was hurt, there was no way that he wasn’t, even with near flawless efforts to hide it._

_“ Marta, go back inside,” he grumbled._

_She snatched the front of his jacket and pulled him closer. She stood on tip toe to hold her face in her hands- his eyes soft and growing red, she could hear the faintest of stuttered breaths._

_“ Hey, she’s a bitch, that bullshit isn’t remotely true.”_

_Ransom leaned down to kiss her, gently, but allowing it to linger a little longer, considering how close they were to everyone else. She brushed her thumb over his ear._

_“ Go back inside,” he whispered when she landed back on her feet._

_“ I’ll come home with you.”_

_“ You can’t do that, and you know that,” his vigorously rubbed his hands up and sown her arms, “ go inside, please.”_

_She eventually listened, closing the door behind her as he drove away. No one had noticed that she had left, and the bickering continued long after Harland’s nightly meds._

****

He could feel her thighs trembling, and her hips faltered ever so slightly. Ransom grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled himself to sit up under her. Marta cried out, her hands clutching at his chest. She had the slightest shiver of guilt, her intentions were to make him the center of attention. But it never happened before, and he wasn’t about to allow it now.

Her panting picked up, drowning out his as he rolled his hips in to hers. She gasped when the pad of this thumb grazed the side of her clit, just how she liked it. The gasp went high pitch before going silent all together and she came hard and with her eyes squeezed shit. His hand caught and held on to hers as she continued trembling, her other hand grabbing at his bicep.

She hurried back to herself, slow tremors still coursing through her. She brushed her nose against his and quick nip at his bottom lip. She could feel how tense he was, how he wasn’t going to just let go.

“ Come on,” she breathed against his ear, voice as light as air, “ come on, my love.”

Marta squeezed as hard as she could, lightly gasping around girth. Ransom pulled her closer, burying his face in the skin of her neck, his cries muffled as he came. Her arms came to wrap around his shoulders, smiling in to his cheek bone, molding herself in to him.

****

_There were no visible lights on at Ransom’s house when Marta’s car sputtered in to the driveway only an hour behind him. Harlan had let her go earlier than planned, to spare her any further exposure to the family, especially in such condition. She sped (relative term considering her car) to his, letting herself in to the house with a key that was kept in her bag, and dropped in the foyer once she was inside._

_She kicked off her shoes before running up the stairs, calling his name. Ransom came daring out of the ensuite bathroom as she entered the bedroom, spooked by her screams. It was clear she had just interrupted a shower, he was dripping wet, trying to secure a towel around his waist._

_“ Marta, what the hell?!”_

_Marta lunged at him at him, holding on to his shoulders, her shirt becoming soaked with the water form his body._

****

Hours into the late night, Ransom had been sound asleep, but she had stayed awake long after- eventually waking minutes before dawn. Her arms were empty, but she was sure they weren’t when she had fallen asleep.

Ransom laid on his stomach on the other side of her, dead to the world, one arm under his pillow and the other stretched out towards her. She was just out of his reach. Marta inched her way across the bed, lifting his arm and draping it over her so that she could press himself against him. Ransom shifted, like he was trying to better accommodate, but did not wake.

“ You’re not the mistake of anyone’s life, my love,” she whispered so lightly that even if awake, he may not have heard her. She nuzzled the top of his head, gliding her fingertips through his soft hair.

She saw the good in him, and so did Harlan, but she was the only one that got it out of him. Linda was horrible, Richard was nothing, and the rest of the family hated him for various reasons. He was certainly no innocent bystander, he never tried to say otherwise, but he did eventually mold himself in to the person he was made out to be, out of spite.

“ You’re the greatest part ofmine.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your reading, your comments, and your kudos. 
> 
> Since lengthy stories are my kryptonite, I thought it could be fun to continue this with little tales of Marta and Ransom. 
> 
> Happy reading and thank you !

‘ You have the cutest butt.’ 

The buzz from the cell phone on the coffee table stirred Ransom from the light sleep he had fallen in to while watching the game. Now the ten’o’clock news was on and he needed a minute to gather his surroundings. 

The text was from Marta, of course it was, she was one of the few people to ever text him, and the only one to text that late. He had to blink a few times to make sure he was reading that message correctly- that comment was a bit out of her realm. 

Unless, of course...

‘ You’re drunk, aren’t you?’

She had mentioned earlier that she was going out with a friend from nursing school who was in town for the holidays. Now, he had seen personally seen scenarios where she struggled with a diluted rum and coke. 

‘ I don’t need to be to know you have the cutest butt in the WORLD.’   
Ransom sat up and began rubbing his eyes to wake himself further. This night was going to be a bit longer than originally thought.

‘ Is Megan still with you?’

‘ Nooo, she left with a guy. Would rate butt 6/10.’

‘ Where are you?’ 

‘ Calliagans’ 

‘ Mulligans?’ 

‘ Oke doke!’

Ransom got up and headed to the door, cursing to himself, fumbling to put his shoes on. 

‘ Stay right where you are, I’ll come get you.’ 

Her response as he was getting in to the car was a happy face emoji wearing a party hat. she sent another array of messages on the drive to the bar, which was closer o his house than hers. There weren’t many cars in the parking lot when he pulled in, and no one was outside. Marta included. 

‘ I’m here.’ 

He wasn’t expecting her to come outside on her own, and after a few minutes, she hadn’t. He parked the car properly, shut it off and headed in the front door. He heard Marta’s giggle the moment he was inside. She was leaning over the bar on the other side of the room, laughing hysterically. It looked like she was chatting with the bartender- a young, smiling girl that Ransom recognized, which was probably not a good thing. 

When she noticed that he had come inside, her arms went up and the air and she squealed. 

“ You came!” 

Her arms extended towards him when he got closer, wrapping around his midsection when he as right next to her. 

“ You don’t seem to be in any condition to get yourself home.” 

The corner of his eye caught the brunette, the other brunette, who was staring at him from the other side of the bar. Oh yeah, they had met before. 

“ This is my new friend...” Both Marta and Ransom said “ Anna” at the same time. 

And Anna made sure to give him quite the glare before turning back to Marta. 

“ Honey, do you want me to call you an Uber? Or the police?” 

That comment may have been unnecessary but it certainly wasn’t unwarranted. Marta giggled, insisting that she was fine, and very much unaware of the tension between the other two. 

“ Right, well, let’s get you home. Thanks, Anna.”

Marta slipped off the bar stool and had no chance of landing on her feet, instead stumbling to the floor. Ransom caught her by the under arms before she made a full landing. 

“ Come on Cinderella, time to leave the ball.” She held on to his arm as he guided her to the door, and she was sure to say goodbye to the other patrons on the way out. 

Once out in to the cold night, she leaned out as far as she could with Ransom holding her wrist, that being the only thing keeping her from crashing the the asphalt. 

“ Marta!” he scolded when she began twirling like he was the May pole, humming to herself. “ C’mere,” he pulled her back to him, shrugging his jacket off to drape it over her shoulders. 

“ I’m not cooold!”

“ You could be could be cold and you wouldn’t feel it in your condition.” 

She began humming again, causing them to come to a halt. Then, she had her arms around him, being a bit more subtle about it, but tonight it was dialed up a few notches. 

“ You okay?”

“ Mhmmm.” 

Once she felt he was off guard, her hands quickly darted to his bottom, where she grabbed hold. 

“ Ms. Cabrera!” he couldn’t get the name said without laughing, “ okay, time to get you home.” 

He continued guiding her to the car, Marta took a few steps before stumbling over, but Ransom once again saved her from a fall. This time, he kept a strong hold on her until he had the passenger door open and plopped her on the seat. 

She gleefully yelled something in the time it took him to walk around to the drivers seat, but he couldn’t hear it and she didn’t repeat it when he got in the car. Though he did hear a thud when her head hit the glass of the window. 

“ You okay?” She nodded. “ Are you going to get sick?”

“ Noooo.” 

In the same beat, she yanked the door handle and pushed it open, with an entire second to spare before vomiting on the ground. Ransom winced, sliding across the seats to hold on to the back of her sweater, and to sweep her hair back behind her neck. After about three rounds, she had finished, and spit a few times before pulling herself up again. 

“ Maybe,” she mumbled, before announcing “ I didn’t get it on the car!” 

“ I know. I’m sorry.” He retrieved some napkins from the glove compartment and handed them to her. She immediately placed them over her mouth, and rummaged through her pocket for a stick of gum. 

Ransom reached over her to grab the seatbelt and secure it around her waist, “ let’s go home before something else happens.”

She yelled something in Spanish, something with excitement , and he didn’t ask for a translation.

*******

Ransom pulled in to the driveway and turned off the beamer, leaving them in the dark and silence. Marta still had her head resting against the cold window, where she let out a rather pathetic groan. 

“ Is the car still moving?”

He scoffed before getting out and crossing the front of the car to her door, the one she almost fell out of when he opened it. 

“ Come on princess,” he had a firm hold on her shoulders while helping her to stand, and then immediately scooped her up in to his arms. 

Marta snorted, briefly kicking her feet and wrapping her arms around his neck with a firm tug. The security light came on as he approached the front door. 

“ You’re my knight in shining armor,” she rested her head on his shoulder, “ and you smell like a cupcake.” 

The comment made him smile. He got them inside and up to his room without any incident, and gently dropped her on to the made bed. 

“ Are you going to puke again?” 

Marta fell on to her back but then flopped on to her stomach and groaned into the comforter- he think he heard a ‘ no’ somewhere in there. He then heard the thud of her shoes hitting the floor when she kicked them off. A glass of water and bottle of aspirin were retrieved from the bathroom, and he watched from there as she tried to remove her pants. She eventually managed to wiggle them dow to her thighs, and kicked them the rest of the way. 

She stood unbalanced, but happy with her victory, watching Ransom who had absolutely no idea what she was attempting to accomplish. She stumbled towards the doorway of the bathroom and flung herself at him- he caught her by the hips and she had her arms around his neck yet again. 

“ You won’t kiss me cause I threw up, right?”

“ Among other reasons.” 

She snorted again, which made him chuckle. He laughed a bit harder when she smiled so big that he could have counted her teeth. She was giddy and dazed, and frankly it was adorable. 

“ Come shower with me.”

“ Not tonight.”

“ What if I fall?!”

“ I won’t be far.” 

Marta lingered for another moment. Ransom grabbed her wrists when her hands started moving from his shoulders. 

“ Nooooo,” she whined, then grabbing the front of his sweater. 

The two of them shuffled across the bathroom, where he finally released her. “ Shower, darling.” 

Marta groaned, yanking her own sweater over her head and tossing it aside. “ Fine! But I get a cuddle afterwards.” 

“ That I will agree to,” he left removed two pills from the bottle and left then next to the glass of water at the sink, “ take these when you get out.” He had stepped outside and closed the door over just as she was stripping out of her underwear. 

The shower began running and Marta began to sing a show tune incorrectly, in what must have been her own melody. It had him smiling, again. He opened one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a t-shirt of his and a pair of underwear that was hers, as a few pairs always seemed to be there. He tossed them on to the toilet as she hit the fourth verse, which was one that she was making up. 

Ransom removed his own jeans and sweater, grabbed hers off the floor, and tossed them all on to a nearby chair. He had just turned on the TV to an old movie when the water turned off. She shuffled her way through the bathroom to the sink where she throughly, THOROUGHLY, brushed her teeth. 

The bathroom door was opened hard enough that it smacked the wall behind it. It got the attention of Ransom, who was now laying on the bed, and now looked at her with a touch of concern. 

“ Hey.”

On her walk to the bed, she shut off the lamp, leaving only the glow of the TV to light the way. Her pajamas, so to say, consisted of his red t-shirt that hung off one shoulder and nearly past her knees. She pounced on the bed and straddled his thighs, and was quick to lean over and kiss him. Ransom was taken aback about how hard she went at it, she was usually the tamer one- it took three encounters for her to consider using any tongue. 

Her mouth was soft and minty fresh and he wasn’t about to complain. She only allowed brief seconds for air in between her gracious attacks. She smelled so good rom the soap she kept in his shower, and it made her skin even softer. 

It was all fogging his brain and causing an overwhelming distraction. Things suddenly became very clear when he felt nimble finger tips at the waist band of his boxer briefs. He grabbed her wrist and sat up, pushing her a little further down his legs. 

“ Oh no you don’t, sweetheart.” 

Marta threw her head back and groaned, “ why notttttt?!” 

“ You’re drunk, you know that.” 

She sighed when his hand rested on the small of her back, warming her. “ But I want you to.” She nipped at his bottom lip, “ I told you I was ready.” 

“ I know, but not now, not when you’re like this. It’s not right.”

“ Since when have you become so noble,” she let out a long groan and flopped over onto the bed next to him. 

Ransom pulled the comforter out from under them, “ I guess you’re getting me to change my ways.”

“ You shush,” she mumbled, tucking herself under the covers as he did the same, “ you may think you have yourself fooled, but I was promised a cuddle.” 

He chuckled, rolling on to her side, “ a promise is a promise.” 

“ You shut up, you love cuddling, I’ve brought that out in you,” she mumbled, wiggling her way closer to him, “ I can prove to everyone you like to cuddle.” 

Ransom laid her hand over her back and pulled her the rest of the way until she was against his chest, head tucked under his chin. Gentle strokes traveled from the middle of her back to the base of her neck playing with hair that had fallen there. Marta moaned, softly clutching the front of his shirt. 

“ I made you a cuddler,” she mumbled right into his chest. 

“ Yes, you did.” 

After a few moments, he could sense that she was falling asleep, and he wouldn’t be far behind. But just as they drifted off, he once again felt her hands sneak their way down and latch on to his butt.


End file.
